


Little Miss Perfect

by flickawhip



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara likes to tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Miss Perfect

"Done sulking yet?"

"Fuck you."

Tara half-laughs, stalking slowly closer to her maker, her lover... to her Pam. 

"Don't mess your make-up Vampire Barbie..."

Pam is on her in a split-second, slamming her back against the wall, fangs out and pressed firmly against Tara's neck. Tara smirks a little, pulling Pam closer, knee pushing between Pam's thighs. 

"That's more like it."

Pam half-smirks, licking Tara's neck and pushing her own knee between Tara's thighs, enjoying her mewl. 

"You do not control me..."

"Duh?"

Tara mutters the word, pressing down against Pam's knee and pulling Pam against her knee a little more firmly, enjoying her ragged moan. 

"Doesn't stop me wanting you."


End file.
